The Offer
by PunkIggy
Summary: A simple yes would have changed everything. GerUk.


Title: The Offer

Pairing: GerUk ftw! lol

Summary: A simple yes would have changed everything.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia. If I did England would rule you all ;D

N/A: I don't intent any disrespect with this little drabble. It's somewhat based on history, but this being Hetalia you know how that works. This is just my fantasy come to life since Hetalia and my obsession for world history collided.

* * *

"Will you just listen to me!"

"I have no interest in whatever you, or that madman you have for a boss, have to say."

"Do not talk that way about him. He is only doing what is best for Germany."

"You will regret those words. Your people will pay with blood and tears for what he's done. What they've allowed him to do."

Both men couldn't be in two more different circumstances, not only physically, but emotionally. One currently had the upper hand, yet was so unhinged, you could see the madness in his eyes. The other was crippled by constant attacks to his cities, yet his tone of voice as calm and icy as if nothing was happening.

"You're wrong England! There is no way Germany, my people, will lose this war. You're alone, your supposed friends or allies have deserted you or refuse to help. You will soon fall, yet you refuse to accept what I'm willing to offer."

"Nothing you offer holds any interest for me. I will not join you."

"England...why?!" The german man shouted, his last semblance of patience seemingly slipping.

"I cannot condone what you're doing. It is folly."

"But England, I'm offering the chance to once again rule the world. You and me. Together, our combined fire power and cunning, would be unstoppable."

"I don't get why you keep insisting. I've told you before and during this madness, that I would not join you."

"Is it because of him?"

The man with the vibrant green eyes suddenly seemed confused at the change of topic.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it because of France? You two have been at each other's throats for centuries and now, when I'm offering to completely crush him, you stay by his side." The bitterness in Germany's voice could not be denied.

"This is not about one individual, Germany, I did not start this war with you just because of Francis." At the mention of the human name Germany winced. There was familiarity there. Affection.

"You at least acknowledge that you started this." Germany spat.

"How could I just stand by and do nothing?"

"You should have! I..." There was uncertainty in the German man's voice all of a sudden.

"Germany, I've already given you my answer, more than once, I believe. Now, if you'll excuse me but I'm afraid I can't continue in your presence. We are both needed elsewhere."

England turned to leave, not waiting for an answer. He advanced with determination, but suddenly there was a large hand gripping his wrist. He was whirled around and, because he was completely stunned by the action, he had no time to react before a pair of lips descended on him.

Desperate and forceful, a tongue tried to pry into the smaller man's mouth, as strong arms encircled a slim waist, bringing England flush against the other man's body. At this England seemed to wake from his shock and he started to push the other man way. England tried to dislodge from Germany's mouth but Germany only followed him, not allowing it. In a confused panic, England summoned all his energy and pushed against Germany's chest. Germany, clearly too engrossed on his task, was not expecting the resistance and he soon found himself being pushed to the ground.

He seemed to come out of his stupor, his eyes still lustful but less maddened. England watched him on the floor as he subconsciously rubbed a hand across his mouth. Trying to rid himself of the other man's taste.

"You! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I...", Germany seemed to struggle with his words but then a dark look of determination came across his eyes, "You said you had not started all of this because of one man. Well, I did!" Germany growled more than said.

England's green eyes widened at the implication.

"What..." he said breathlessly.

"You England! This was all because of you. For you!"

"I..." England seemed to had lost his voice, a hand flying to his stomach because he felt as if Germany had punched him.

"All I've ever wanted was you. Your attention. Your loyalty. Your love."

England refrained from making any more useless sounds.

"But he's always been in the way. Someone has always been in my way. That's why I swore to destroy him. The moment you took his side, you decided his fate. I have a clear picture in my mind. A single goal. You and me together, ruling this world."

"You're mad!" Finally England managed to say.

"Am I? Are my dreams any different than what yours were not so long ago?"

"I...things have changed. Times are different. The world has no place or need for empires. It took me forever to finally realize this. I still struggle with it, but I had to come to terms with it, otherwise I would have lost everything. That is exactly what is going to happen to you Germany, if you insist on this madness, you will lose everything."

"What about you? Will I lose you too?"

"You never had me. You never will. Do not delude yourself into thinking that what you feel for me is anything other than a glorified crush. You do not love me. How could you?"

"This is were you're mistaken. There has never been anyone else whom I loved more."

The words said with such intensity that England knew that, no matter how crazy they sounded, they were true.

"Germany..." England said exasperatedly.

"You're right, you've never been mine. But you will be. If you don't join me now, you'll only be making things more difficult for yourself and at the end of it all, you will still be mine. Because, mark my words, first I destroy him, then you and finally my own country before I let him have you."

Germany's words were so certain, so final, that England had no doubt Germany would go through with them. The enormity of what Germany was saying almost flooring him. They were not talking about just themselves. Three countries, millions of people, would all fall victim to a man's misguided affections. England shook his head. Determined not to let this happen.

"There has never been anything between France and I. Do not threaten annihilation based on this madness. This is not some romantic tragedy. Millions of people's lives are on the line. Come to your senses!"

England could not even begin to comprehend how this was happening. Germany on the floor declaring his undying love during the bloodiest war man had ever seen. Funny thing was that, if Germany had gone about wooing him differently, England would have actually considered it.

"I will only say this one more time. If you refuse me again prepare for the consequences. England, join me and I swear to you, I will put the world at your feet. Everything you ever wanted will be yours. You'll have your revenge on that idiotic ex-colony of yours. The world will be ours."

Germany said as he finally, slowly, rose to his feet. England cursed himself as he pushed himself further into the door. The action serving as realization of what Germany had reduced him to. His English pride, some would say stubbornness, suddenly made him step away from the door, square his shoulders and fill his eyes with as much disdain as he could muster.

"Never." Just one single word.

England watched as rage over took Germany's eyes.

"So be it." Germany suddenly advanced on England but instead of reaching for him, his hand went for the door knob. England seeing this attempted to move out of the way, thinking the conversation done. But as Germany opened the door he gave one last glance to England.

"Like I said, you just sealed his fate. He will burn and still you'll always be mine."

England held Germany's glance. Unusual emotion coating his next words. Words said in sadness.

"And you've sealed yours. We will not lose and at the end, you and your people will pay for it all, for years to come."

Germany only smirked at him and finally left the room.

England stood there and as a tear slid down his cheek he wished that Germany would have found another way.

* * *

Thanks for reading this.


End file.
